


Crossing Plans

by JJHomes043



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Eren has a plan. He will attempt to make corporal Levi Ackerman return his no-so-just-friends feelings.But when he goes to confine in Armim he is greeted with a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first Ereri fic! I hope you enjoy!

Eren had a question. A stupid question, but a question nonetheless. But along with this question came many smaller questions. Such as ‘should I go through with this?’, ‘why am I asking this?’ and ‘what will he say?’. 

Well, he's not sure if you'd call it a question, it's more of a request. 

He sighed and hung his head in this hands. Is he really going to go through with this? 

You may be confused as to what Eren’s requested is. Well, Eren has a plan. He has a plan to make his corporal like him. Or he would at least attempt to make his corporal like him. But he needed Armin for this plan. Yes, small, innocent, mushroom haired, Armin. 

He was going to ask, or rather request, something from Armin. He was going to ask Armin to teach him how to kiss. You may think, and may be correct, that that will ruin their friendship. And, dear God, Eren hoped it wouldn't.

Yet here Eren was, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hand, contemplating whether or not he was going to risk his and Armin’s friendship. What does that say about him being a good friend? Would a good friend risk ruining an amazing friendship? But friends are supposed to be able to talk to each other, right? 

Right. Armin was a good friend. And if he didn't want to do it, he'd tell Eren. Eren would never force Armin -or anyone for that matter- into something like that. Eren would probably just hide in his room for a couple of days from being rejected but he's sure it would eventually go back to normal. Right? 

So many questions. And no answers.

‘Why don't you go get some answers?’ Eren thought to himself. 

So before he could change his mind Eren was stumbling nervously out of his room in the basement. He slowly made his way to Armin’s room, mentally preparing a speech that would declare his plan. 

Almost all of the rookies had been given a free day today. That meant they could go about their day doing whatever the heck they want. That also meant that Eren was free from Hanji’s insane experiments today. As Armin was free of duties he, more than likely, would be in his room. 

Suddenly, quicker than Eren wished for, he was standing in front of Armin's door. He raised a shaking fist and knocked two times with his knuckles. A ‘come in’ was called from inside and Eren pushed open the door. 

Eren kept his eyes strained on the cobbled ground and didn't even look up to greet Armin. He took a deep breathe in before speaking. 

“Listen, please, hear me out. I know we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. And I don't want to ruin that. But I have a plan and I need you to help me. You know I like Levi? Well I was thinking of attempting to maybe make him return those feelings. But, if I do get as far as this, I don't know how to kiss or even let alone flirt and I know you're good with these type of things and I was wondering if you could, maybe, possibly, teach me how to kiss and flirt,” Eren finished in a hurry, while keeping his eyes on the ground, determined not to look at Armin. 

Silence is what answered Eren. Just, stomach turning, silence. He knew this was a bad idea. His eyes flickered to the closed door and he suddenly wanted to escape. To throw open the door and run. Run until he can't run anymore. Run until he forgets about what he had just said. Run until he find somewhere to hide in shame.

Eren opened his mouth, ready to apologise, when a bored voice interrupted him. 

“I'm not Armin, brat,” An unamused voice stated. 

Eren's head shot up and he made eye contact with the owner of the voice, his corporal, Levi.

Eren let out a panicked gasp and his eyes widened. 

“C-captain Levi! S-sir! Why are you in Armin’s room!?” Eren questioned, panicked voice breaking mid sentence. 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Because the stupid mushroom head doesn't know how to tidy a fucking room.”

“O-oh. Do you know where I would find him, sir?” Eren asked, wanting to escape the, now suddenly, clammy room. 

“Fuck knows,” Levi muttered.

They both stood in awkward silence for a moment before Eren spoke up. 

“I'm just gonna go, I, eh, need to go find Armin,” The young boy rushed, as he, quickly as possible, stumbled towards the room. 

“Not so fast, shit face,” A stern voice commanded.

Eren stopped dead in his tracks. Shit. 

He knew he shouldn't have done this. Now Levi knows he like him. He's probably going to beat him up for it too! 

Turning back around Eren plastered a fake, polite, smile on his face. “Yes, sir?”

“So this plan, of yours, do you think it will work?” Levi asked, looking amused. 

Eren felt his cheeks burn and stuttered out a response, “I, eh, well, hopefully.”

Levi smirked and put down his damp cloth, “Oh really? And how do you plan on making me return your feelings?” 

Levi was definitely having too much fun with this. 

“Well, I was planning on kind of winging it,” Eren confessed, suddenly feeling a burst of confidence shoot through him. 

Lexi hummed, “What do you mean by ‘was planning’? Have you already given up?” 

“No, sir. I would never give up on something I'm deeply passion about,” Eren smirked, attempting to flirt. 

“Well,” The shorter man said, taking a step closer to Eren, “I don't think you should give up, or even keep trying, because it looks like your plan has already succeeded.”

Eren stared down at Levi, eyes wide. Had he just? Did he? What? 

“Oh,” Eren muttered, slightly confused. 

“But, next time, come to me for kissing lessons,” Levi breathed against Eren’s ear. 

Eren shivered and Levi slipped away from him, smirking. Levi picked up his cleaning supplies and waltzed out of the door, satisfied with the confused look on Eren’s face. 

Well, it looked like both, Eren and Levi’s, plans for the other to return feelings has worked. Now all that was left was Eren to get kissing lessons.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes Levi's odder at kissing lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I wrote this about a month and a half ago but I forgot to post it. So here ya go!

Eren was definitely more confident than he should be. He should be scared, or anxious at the very least. Be he wasn't. He felt brave, and confident. And he should certainly not be feeling that, considering what part 2 of his plan was.

He completed part 1, getting the Corporal to like him. That had been easier than expected. Just thinking about it caused his stomach to involuntarily flip. 

But now for part 2. Part 2 was to snatch up Captain Levi’s offer at those kissing lessons. 

And although most people would feel nervous and worried about potentially kissing their crush, Eren was beaming. He felt as if he could fly. 

It'd been two days since his encounter with captain Levi. For the past two days Levi has been staring and talking to him more. It wasn't unusual for the captain to stare, he had no sense of how long it was socially acceptable to stare for. But usually he tried not to talk to Eren. But now he'd call him over just to ask him how his day has been so far.

Of course that'd be when no one else is around. 

But hey, Eren's not complaining. 

But what he is complaining about is how long it's taking him to leave his room and snatch up those lessons. 

With a sigh, Eren heaves himself up and rushes to the door. As he opens it another body slams into his. He let's out a little ‘oof’ as the impact knocks him to the cold, hard, stone flooring. 

“Oh my!! I'm so sorry Eren! But I need you to come with me! We have an experiment to conduct!” Hanji apologises, while pulling Eren up by the elbow. 

Eren internally groans and rolls his eyes, of course he'd never do it to Hanji’s face. As much of a pain they are, their sweet and caring. And Eren has a butt load of respect for them. 

“Oh how rude of me! Are you okay?” Hanji asks, concern flashing in their eyes. 

“Mm? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Eren assures, smiling widely. 

“Good!” Hanji exclaims, their smiling growing bigger, “Now! We have an experiment to attend!”

And with that, Eren was dragged to be experimented on. 

-

3 hours later and Eren was exhausted. Hanji had been encouraging him to try and communicate with titans, which, of course, didn't work. 

He was drained, physically and mentally. His body ached from tiredness. He groaned as he flung himself onto his bed. Only, he didn't entirely land and his body, slowly, slipped off the bed, leaving him to uncomfortably kneel while resting his head on the bed. 

A few seconds later and Eren's eyelids closed -despite the uncomfortable position-and he slipped into a much needed sleep. 

-

Eren awoke to the feeling of a presence lurking behind him. He could make out the faint outline of a small shadow on the wall. 

“Where have you been, brat,” The familiar voice of Captain Levi, questioned, sounding more like an order.

It took Eren a couple moments to gather his thoughts together to compose an appropriate reply. 

“Sleeping,” Eren replied, voice thick with sleep and sarcasm. 

Levi snorted, “That, I gathered, you cheeky shit. Get up. You're gonna be late for dinner.”

Eren made a scene of sighing and rolling himself onto his back. He made eye contact with Levi and smiled tiredly. Levi scoffed at him and turned around to walk away. 

“Sir?” Eren’s voice stopping him in his tracks. 

“What is it now?” Levi asked, sounding bored and unimpressed. 

“About those kissing lessons,” Eren queried, lips turning up into a smirk and eyes shining.   
Levi snorted, yet again, and smirked at Eren, “Come see me after dinner, brat,” And with that, Levi continued walking, until a thought struck him, “And make sure you brush your teeth before you show up.”

As soon as Levi had left the room Eren scrambled to his feet. He took a brisk shower and brushed his teeth. You know, just incase. 

Eren threw himself out of his door and sprinted up the stairs to dinner, he heard they were having meat. Panting, Eren burst through the door and the place fell into an eerie silence. Everyone was looking at him. 

“Oi! Fucktart!” Jean called, standing up, while, not only, gather the attention of Eren, but everyone in the room. 

“Come here! Sasha is gonna eat your food!” Jean continued to shout, acting as though no one else was watching or listening. 

Eren hesitantly made his way over to their usual table. A few seconds after Eren started to move a giggle fell from someone's mouth, and soon the entire place was roaring with laughter. 

Eren's pace got quicker and his face flushed red. As he walked by Jean he he gave him a quick kick, directly onto the shin, causing Jean to lean over and clutch his shin in agony as he hopped up and down on one foot. A whine fell through his gritted teeth and Eren flashed a smile at him.

Taking a seat far away from Jean, Eren snatched his tray of food from Armin's tight grasp. Armin, obviously sensing Eren’s embarrassment, put his hands up in a defensive manner and shook his head at Eren, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Eren stuffed as much food as possible into his mouth and let out a moan at the sudden taste of meat, he hasn't had meat in a while. Everyone at the table turned to look at him, only to have either their gaze drop to the table or have them stare wide eyed behind Eren. 

Before Eren could turn around and investigate, a voice spoke up. 

“Weren't you brats ever taught that it's rude to stare?” Levi questioned sarcastically. 

The remainder of the eyes, that were once locked on Levi, now turned towards the table. 

Eren snorted, almost choking on his food, “Says you.”

Eren's friends all turned to look at him, gaping and eyes wide. Suddenly Eren's hair was tugged harshly, causing him to whip his head back uncomfortably, locking eyes with Levi. 

Levi leaned down so that their noses were almost touching, “Listen here, brat, what gives you the fucking right to talk to your superior like that?” Levi hissed tauntingly. 

Eren’s face turned slightly red as he resisted to urge to push his mouth against Levi’s. 

Levi narrowed his eyes and growled, “Answer me, brat.”

Eren tried to think of an appropriate response but his mind was racing. 

“N-nothing,” Eren stuttered out. 

“Nothing, what?” Levi prompted. 

“Nothing, sir,” Eren finished. 

“Good. Be in my office in 10, Jaeger,” Levi commanded, releasing his fistful of Eren’s hair. But Eren didn't miss the way Levi’s hands had lingered. 

Eren pulled his head up and his friends all stared at him as if he'd just grown an extra head. 

“What?” Eren asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

-

9 minutes later and Eren is standing outside of Levi’s office anxiously pacing back and forth. Finally he came to a halt and raised his fist, hesitantly knocking 3 times. 

“Come in,” He heard a bored voice call. 

Eren slowly creaked open the door and walked in. He was greeted by the sight of Levi leaned back against his chair, legs laying on his desk in a laid back manner. The door was pushed closed by Eren's leg and Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Show some respect, brat,” Levi spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement. 

Eren smirked, “Sorry.”

“Sorry, what?” Levi narrowed his eyes. 

“Sorry, sir.”

“Good,” Levi praised, standing up. 

Eren gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Come here,” Levi ordered, voice strict. 

Eren shuffled forward to stand in front of the desk. 

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes, “Loosen up, Jaeger.”

Eren looked down at Levi's legs, avoiding eye contact. 

“Say something, brat,” Levi commanded, sounding bored. 

Levi moved his legs and stood up. He grabbed Eren's collar and pulled him down, forcing the boy to lock eyes with Levi. Eren’s eyes widened, his breath caught as he gazed at Levi. 

Beautiful. That was the first word that popped into Eren's head. Eren studied the grey, blueish eyes and came to the conclusion that they were the most interesting yet dullest colour he had ever seen. Or should he say colours. 

Eren let his eyes wandered. They wandered down to Levi’s nose, tracing the thin structure. They wandered to Levi’s thin eyebrows, admiring the shape. 

They then wandered down to Levi’s lips. Eren noticed how plump and pink they were. He also noticed them inching towards his own. 

Internally freaking out, Eren brought his eyes back up to meet Levi’s calm ones. Levi must have detected the panic in Eren's own eyes and stopped when his lips were millimeters away from Eren's. 

“Relax,” Levi breathed against Eren's lips. 

Eren took a shaky breathe in and physically relaxed on the breathe out.

“Okay,” He breathed back, while closing his eyes.

Levi copied the younger boy and closed his own eyes. Then he closed the gap between their lips. 

Eren felt a sudden warmth against his lips. A deep blush crawled onto his cheeks as he realised he was kissing Levi. Levi, his captain and corporal. Just, Levi. 

Eren leaned into Levi, and pressed his lips harder. The sudden pressure cause Levi to relax back into his chair, separating his lips from Eren’s. Though Eren wasn't so quick to give up. He crawled over the desk in a matter of seconds and was soon straddling Levi’s waist. 

Their lips were harshly pressed together as they found a comfortable position. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and pulled him even closer. 

Their hands roamed each other as their tongues fought for dominance. Levi won and took control of the kiss. Eren slid his hands under his Captain's shirt and placed his hand flat against his stomach, appreciating the smoothness. 

Levi allowed his hands to slip to Eren’s ass and give a light pinch. Eren let out a squeak and grinded down into Levi’s lap in surprise. Levi let out a moan and pulled away from Eren. 

They stared at each other, observing each other's appearance. They had matching bruised lips and their hair was a mess. 

Eren started to quietly giggle and snuggled into Levi's chest. Levi tucked Eren’s head under his chin and sighed. 

“I don't think you need lessons,” Levi confessed, pressing a firm kiss to the top of Eren’s mused hair. 

“Mmm,” Eren hummed in agreement, closing his eyes. 

“And Eren?” Levi asked. 

“Mmm?”

“Next time brush your teeth before you show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Crossing Plans. I really appreciate all the kudos and supportive comments, they keep me motivated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that :3 please point out any mistakes you find. Thanks for reading!


End file.
